Yamato Mikoto
|Status = Alive |Skill = Yatanokurogarasu Yatanoshirogarasu |Magic = Futsunomitama |Weapon = Kotetsu Chizan Shunsan Shakuya |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 5 Sword Oratoria Volume 5 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 10 |Japanese Voice = Akasaki Chinatsu |English Voice = Margaret Lewis}} Yamato Mikoto (ヤマト・命) is a member of the Hestia Familia and the Takemikazuchi Familia, having converted to aid the former during the War Game. Appearance Mikoto has long black hair which she has tied in a ponytail with black eyes. She wears a purple kimono with a sarashi underneath along with a dark red sash and thigh length boots. She also wears a red shoulder guard on her non weapon arm, arm guards, and keeps her katana in the sash at her waist. Personality Mikoto has a serious and honorable personality, unwilling to use cowardly tactics even in an emergency, as shown through her disapproval of Pass Parading the monsters that were chasing them onto the Hestia Familia. She also likes taking baths, and even has her own ritual she goes through before entering hot springs. History Mikoto originally hails from the Far East. Her parents died several years after her birth. Tsukuyomi and Takemikazuchi took the young girl into their orphanage, where she lived for years, eventually joining the Takemikazuchi Familia. Mikoto and the other members of the Takemikazuchi Familia used to sneak Sanjouno Haruhime out of her mansion at night to play with her. They were eventually caught, damaging relations between Haruhime's father and the shrine. They pursued their nightly fun regardless. Two years before the story, Mikoto and the other Takemikazuchi Familia members moved to Orario to earn money to help support the shrine. Abilities Magic Futsunomitama (フツノミタマ): Futsunomitama is a gravity magic that crushes a given area. Upon use, a dark purple sword of light falls down on the opponent, and at the same time multiple centric circles appear below them. As the sword touches the circles, it creates a huge dome shaped force field with a radius of ten meters around them. This magic was temporarily able to stop the Black Goliath despite their difference in power. Skills Yatanokurogarasu ( ): Yatanokurogarasu enables Mikoto to search for enemies within a set effect range including hidden enemies. The skill only works on monsters that Mikoto has encountered before and will consider any clones of a monster to be an entirely separate monster. It has an active trigger. Yatanoshirogarasu ( ): Yatanoshirogarasu enables Mikoto to search for other Familia members within a set effect range. However, she is only able to search for members in the same Familia as her. It has an active trigger. Development Abilities Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities, such as poison. Trivia *Mikoto is skilled at cooking, having cooked often with the other women of the orphanage using limited supplies, and is skilled enough to earn praise from Hestia who is an ardent lover of Jagamarukun. *Mikoto's Yatanokurogarasu and Yatanoshirogarasu are a reference to the Yatanokarasu that was sent to guide Jinmu Tousei to Yamato. *Mikoto's full name is a possible reference to Yamato Takeru no Mikoto. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 2